The present invention generally relates to data acquisition, analysis, and management system for professionals and organizations of all sizes across many different industries. Specifically system and software with the function of tracking, logging, reporting, archiving, searching, and mining on- and off-line user interactions. The present invention simplifies business and/or academic research activities but also makes it an easy task to build and manage a scalable and secure e-library system. The present invention includes a unique log, report, search, and annotation engines, plus personalization and customization features.
The present invention also consists of sophisticated data acquisition, analysis, and management modules hidden behind a simple toolbar embedded in the Web browser on a client computer. The backend of the present invention consists of a scalable database system, which is able to build itself into a hierarchical e-library system. The present invention is envisioned to be scalable from implementation in a small office network of a few client computers to a global corporate network with thousands of users.
While there exists prior art that mainly performs data logging, none address the issues of extracting meaningful insights from the tracking data in a client server environment. The present invention tracks the activities (web and locally) of a user and keeps an audit trail of his actions. The Data Acquisition part consists of plug-ins embedded within the network browser. These components can be programmed to collect system wide data and send the information to a central server in an enterprise setting or store them locally for a standalone deployment. The information collected is extensive in nature and is used as the base for a variety of analytics and reports. The tracking component in the network browser is a lightweight invisible component completely transparent to the user, and it tracks all the user actions in a browser including the navigation and input actions. All the data collected on the client machines is stored in a central database server for post processing and analysis. Partner online can provide complete profiling of the user behavior with different granularity levels.
Advanced Productivity Software, Inc. (APS) develops and markets time tracking and electronic research tracking software for the legal and other professional markets. APS's software tracks time spent on e-mail, tasks, calendar events, etc. and integrates with accounting, time & billing systems and other software applications. Unlike the present invention, APS's software requires manual time-entry by the user and does not provide an audit trail.
Time Matters Software is a leading practice management software provider. Some features of Time Matters include: a Central Timer Control system that enables time tracking of concurrent multiple tasks, SQL reporting, web access tools and multi-office replication and synchronization capabilities to portable devices. Its desktop and web-based software versions are available via a non-ASP model. Time Matters provides an option to link to industry leading programs for billing/expense control, and document automation and management. Time Matters integrates into a practice management software package, and is also sold through Lexis Nexis, a third party legal content provider and data aggregator. Unlike the present invention, Time Matters requires the manual setting of an on-off timer clock and requires the user to create and manually maintain databases of web sites and web references.
PensEra Knowledge Technologies Inc. provides time tracking and knowledge management to the legal profession. PensEra develops Web-based knowledge tools and portal tools, i.e. an online timesheet and central repository of data input, respectively. Its software accommodates a wide range of portable upload and synchronization devices. Unlike The present invention, PensEra's tracking software requires time entries by the user and does not provide an audit trail.
AskSam Systems, Inc. through its SurfSaver software creates a searchable archive of information. The software allows for permanent storage of websites including graphics and hypertext links. The SurfSaver Network version lets multiple users save, search, and view information. In addition, folders can be emailed to other. SurfSaver users. SurfSaver lets a research assistant gather on-line research to share with others. Unlike the present invention, SurfSaver does provide an audit trail or track time on the computer. It also can not be integrated into any time and billing/invoicing software packages.
Both Worlds Software, Inc. through its Image Time software mainly addresses the accounting profession. Through the company's Image Time software, a client is provided the ability to eliminate timesheets, monitor productivity and track client receivables; provide timely reports about clients and staff; analyze firm growth, and prepare peer review. Unlike the present invention, Both Worlds Software does not track Internet research.
AimingTech provides software integrated with other windows applications to help users find information online and offline. AimingTech software also allows a user to annotate online and offline content and search these annotated documents. Unlike the present invention the AimingTech software does not provide users with the audit trails of the user activities or have an efficient report generated embedded with the package.
iMarkup Solutions, Inc. provides collaboration and workflow solutions for digital content and document management. Their products enable workers to collaborate within and across document content and knowledge management systems. Their tools enable end-users to communicate, annotate, organize and collaborate over the Web as well as providing business users the tools needed to automate and manage their existing business processes. Unlike the present invention iMarkup is not capable of generating customized reports, nor does it provide users with a logical, visual trail depicting how information is retrieved.
Net Snippets is a suite of Personal and Collaborative Information Management Solutions for Internet-based Research. Net Snippets offers a user-friendly platform for personal and collaborative enterprise research, providing users selective information clipping, built in editing tools and an embedded search engine. Net Snippets also creates enterprise research repository and automatically indexes the data both locally and remotely. However, unlike the present invention it does not provide an audit trail of the online or offline user activities.
BillQuick, a time and billing software is used for off-site consultants and satellite offices: time keeping, expense recording, report generation, invoicing, client management and project management via the Web, and time and expense recording on a Palm or Windows CE device. Unlike the present invention, BillQuick does not disclose a web based document archive or web based document modification, and recollection system.
Elite Information Group, Inc. through its subsidiaries including Elite.com and Law Manager, Inc., provides financial & practice management software applications, for law firms and other professional service organizations. Elite provides Internet-based time tracking and billing services to smaller professional services companies. Law Manager provides software products including case management, docketing, records management, e-commerce systems and implementation services to law firms, large corporate legal departments and government agencies. Systems include invoice tracking, budgeting, case management and records management. Unlike the present invention, Elite's products do not track, monitor, or capture Internet research activity.
Telemate.Net provides URL filtering tools primarily to help companies manage their employees Internet access and usage. Such as network gateways, switches, and provisioning and billing systems, as well as call accounting and Internet usage management applications. Unlike The present invention, Telemate's products do not have automated time tracking and billing/invoicing capabilities.
Websense Enterprise, provides Employee Internet Management (EIM) software that enable businesses to manage how their employees use the Internet at work. This product gives businesses the ability to implement and configure Internet access policies in support of their efforts to improve employee productivity, conserve network bandwidth and storage space, and mitigate potential legal liability. The Company's software applications operate in conjunction with its proprietary Websense Master Database, which is available for daily incremental downloads.
Westlaw Group provides online legal research services. It enables legal professionals to conduct their research quickly with an extensive collection of legal resources, news, business, and public records information. Additionally, the company's software platform allows them to allocate time and billing services to a client project. Westlaw is mainly a third party content provider and data aggregator. Unlike The present invention, Westlaw's products do not have automated Internet activity tracking, monitoring and capturing features.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,024 issued to Bauersfeld et al. discloses a browsing session recording playback and editing system for generating user defined paths and allowing users to mark the importance of items in the paths. The '024 invention automatically records every web page that the user visits. The user can then view all of the paths traversed using a session history toolbar, which incorporates a few control options. The user may also edit the paths, and mark pages on a priority basis. Unlike the present invention, the Bauersfeld et al. invention does not allow the user to query the session history, it merely allows a user to play back and modify the session history.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,730 issued to Feliciano et al. discloses a method for monitoring and modifying web browsing sessions. The '730 invention allows for network activity to be recorded by rerouting client HTTP requests through a centralized gateway server, which can record the sequence and timing of URL's accessed by the individuals on the network. The Feliciano et al. invention also allows the user to add content to the network documents and stores the modification on the gateway server. Unlike the present invention, the '730 patent does not allow the user to act on behalf of a multitude of clients tracking Internet activity on a client matter basis.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,625,624 issued to Chen et al. discloses a system and method of archiving web pages and accessing information from a server across a communication network. The '624 invention enables users to retrieve information even after such information has disappeared from the original server. Unlike the present invention the Chen system does not include the ability to monitor on an individual client basis the time spent on the internet, nor does it allow the user to modify the web based documents or provide access to archived data gathered by other users utilizing the archive system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,531 issued to Issac et al. discloses a method of customization of network documents. A user may access a network document, and customize it. The customized document is archived. Upon the user navigating to a network address, the network address is cross-referenced with an archive storing customized network documents. If the network document has been previously customized, the customized document is output to the user. Unlike the present invention the '531 patent does not disclose a method of keeping an audit trail of user interaction, nor does it provide document confidence ranking or knowledge sharing within the network users group.
The present invention enables clients to effectively track, monitor, and capture in-house and outsourced professional services with regard to computer activity and Internet research. The present invention is a web-based application applicable across the entire PSA market. The prior art consisting of software applications designed to capture and bill for time spent, and in some cases time spent on the computer. However, other than the present invention, no prior art appears capable of providing an automated audit trail to validate time spent online, with detail of the websites visited. Much of the prior art's capabilities are limited to generating user-managed time sheets.
Although the prior art perform their respective purposes, what is needed in the industry of time tracking is a system which consists of sophisticated data acquisition, analysis, and management modules hidden behind a simple toolbar embedded in the Network browser on a client computer, and a backend which consists of a scalable database system, which is able to build itself into a hierarchical e-library system and software comprised of unique log, report, search, and annotation engines, plus personalization and customization features.